


untitled (rape fantasy)

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, last friends references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi’s leadership extends off-stage.





	untitled (rape fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi’s not the leader because he’s the most popular. While that might have been part of the reason, he knows deep down that it’s more than that, that _he’s_ more than that and therefore he strives to be the best leader ever. He keeps his group motivated and cheers them up when they’re down, although admittedly he has a lot of help from Koyama.

The oldest member has a gift in telling whenever someone is upset or unnerved by something, even if their face is nothing but smiles. He always knows when Yamapi and Jin get into yet another fight, when Shige gets disappointing marks, when Ryo hasn’t had enough sleep… the list is endless. It’s like he’s an empath with the way he sees right through them all. The happiness of his group is the most important and Yamapi only wishes his comforting skills were at Koyama’s level.

Which is why when _Koyama_ is upset, nobody knows. Yamapi suspects, but Koyama cries when the sakura blooms so it’s a little hard to derive the severity from his actions alone. He’s paying more attention to Ryo than usual, but Ryo’s been having a hard time with everyone’s reaction to his controversial drama now that it’s finally airing, and Yamapi figures that doting is just another Koyama tactic in taking care of them.

They’re given a mini-vacation and Yamapi couldn’t be happier. It’s only two days, but it’s enough and already he can see himself at the sea. Tegoshi suggests that they all take a trip together, and Yamapi’s mind drifts off to Okinawa and barely notices the most unlikely person refusing.

“Koyama, why?!” the other four exclaim, shocked and confused while Yamapi stands silent.

Koyama doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes. “I want to be alone, if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay,” Yamapi jumps in before anyone else can react. “Member love means being apart sometimes, right?”

“Right,” Koyama replies, placing a bright grin on his face. “I’ll go first, then. Have a good rest, everyone.”

They watch him leave, the younger members still stunned. Ryo seems to look thoughtful, maybe a little guilty, and his eyes flash to Yamapi, who cuts him off before he can even ask the question. “No _way_ ,” he says. “Koyama’s better than that.”

Ryo nods and forces a smile, which only lasts a second before he turns on Shige. “Did you two get in a fight? What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Shige cries, narrowing his eyes at the accusation. “He’s been acting strangely all week. He hardly calls me, and when he does he barely says anything. I thought he might be coming down with something but he seems healthy.”

“The Koyama who doesn’t talk a lot is worrisome,” Massu comments. “I hope he’s okay in the head.”

“He doesn’t look sad,” Tegoshi adds. “He’s just… quiet.”

“Maybe we should let him be,” Yamapi suggests.

“Or maybe you should go talk to him,” Ryo counters.

“Me?” Yamapi squeaks. “Why me?”

“You’re the leader,” Ryo says simply, and Yamapi hangs his head. “ _Go_.”

Four voices wish him luck as he turns on his heel, breaking into a run through the hallways and catching up with Koyama just before he’s about to get on the bus. “Oi!” he yells. “Where’s your car?”

Koyama doesn’t look surprised to see him. “My sister needed it,” he says flatly.

“Let me give you a ride,” Yamapi offers, breathlessly, leaning down with his hands on his knees to steady himself.

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Koyama mumbles just loud enough for Yamapi to hear before he starts to step up.

“Koyama!” Yamapi screeches, earning the attention of everyone in a mile radius. “Don’t walk away from me!”

Koyama freezes with one foot on the bus. Yamapi has _never_ raised his voice at Koyama like that, he doesn’t even think he gets that loud with Jin, and he immediately berates himself for speaking like that to the most sensitive person he knows. “I’m sorry,” he gasps before jogging the last couple feet to where Koyama is. “I just want… I just want to talk to you.”

“On or off, boys,” the bus driver prods.

“I’m sorry,” Koyama says politely to the driver, bowing his head a little. “I won’t be taking the bus today.”

Yamapi tries not to smile as he moves away enough for Koyama to step back from the curb. It’s not like he stopped Koyama from jumping off of a bridge, but it still makes him feel like a good leader.

Until he sees Koyama’s face. Slowly Koyama turns around, raising his head and regarding Yamapi like he never has before. His breathing is shallow, his eyes shining and his moves jerky. If it wasn’t for the blush on his cheeks, Yamapi would think he was scared out of his mind.

“I…” Koyama begins, and it’s like all of his emotions are threatening to burst at any second. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s go,” Yamapi says, impulsively, grabbing Koyama’s arm and leading him towards the parking garage.

“Wait- where?” Koyama’s voice sputters, but he’s not struggling.

“Far away from here,” Yamapi replies under his breath.

They reach his car and get inside. Yamapi turns off the stereo and drives east, purposely not looking at Koyama curled up in his passenger seat, gazing unseeingly out the window.

Yamapi gives him ten minutes to become uneasy from the silence. Koyama breaks in seven. “I’m sorry, Yamashita-kun,” he says in a small voice.

“Since when do you address me that way?” Yamapi asks softly. “You’ve always called me ‘Yamapi’ like everyone else.”

Koyama doesn’t answer right away, and when he does it almost breaks Yamapi’s heart. “I’m a bad person,” he finally says.

“Did you kill someone?” Yamapi asks, so casually that it’s almost like he’s asking if Koyama ate lunch.

A laugh, then Koyama turns to face him. “If I did, would you help me hide the body?”

“I can fit anything in this trunk,” Yamapi replies, feeling lighter as the tension between them clears. “Why are you a bad person?”

Koyama’s smile falls. “I have bad thoughts.”

“About what?”

“About things I shouldn’t be thinking about.”

Yamapi chooses his words carefully. He doesn’t quite think that Koyama will try to jump out of his car on the freeway, but regardless he doesn’t want to say anything that will make his friend anymore uncomfortable than he already is. “Are these things hurtful to someone?”

“Yes.”

Yamapi wonders why he feels perfectly fine. If it were anyone else in his passenger seat talking about such things, he would probably be a little unnerved. Then again, ‘hurtful things’ to Koyama are probably emotional, like intentionally being mean or telling a lie. Yamapi can’t see Koyama doing either of those things, but he asks anyway. “What kind of harm?” he asks. “Mental, physical, emotional-”

“Physical,” Koyama whispers.

_Now_ Yamapi’s reacting. The hairs on his arm stand up at the tone of Koyama’s voice, which is unnaturally low and laced with shame. Whatever this is, it’s something serious, and Yamapi needs to reevaluate the situation and possibly his involvement before he’s the one jumping out onto the freeway. “To you or someone else?”

“To me.”

Never in a hundred thousand years would Yamapi admit his relief at this answer. In no way does he want Koyama hurt, but he doesn’t want Koyama psycho either and besides, it’s not like he’s actually _done_ anything. It’s just thoughts. Everyone has psychotic thoughts from time to time, even Yamapi. Part of being human is having these kinds of thoughts and rising above them, he thinks. “Like, hurting yourself?”

Koyama shakes his head firmly, and Yamapi believes him. Koyama can’t even handle getting a paper cut. He gets fidgety when people fist-fight in front of him. He winces when he gets a tangle in his hair and whined for a week after he was accidentally smacked in the face with a door and got a nasty bruise on his eye.

Yamapi’s at a loss here. He’s almost at their destination, which Koyama’s already figured out judging by the way his face lights up despite his apprehension. Tokyo Bay looms in the distance and Yamapi smiles at his brilliance. The sea seems to make everything better.

He parks at the pier and makes no effort to get out of the car. He can see the water from here, sparkling in the last light of the sinking sun, and in any other circumstance he would probably find it romantic. He’s not scared anymore, mostly worried about Koyama, not because he thinks he’s going to deliberately hurt himself, but because whatever it is seems to have him worked up to where he can’t function normally.

Yamapi cautiously glances at Koyama, who’s watching the sunset and looking a lot more peaceful than he was five minutes ago. He’s not exactly relaxed, but his knuckles are no longer white from gripping his seat belt as hard as he can. The unexplainable flush is still there, which is honestly the most confusing factor for Yamapi. It’s not a tinge of embarrassment, he can tell that much.

He tries a different approach. “What did you do on our last day off?”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows the answer. Their last day off was in the middle of the week, so the studious members of their group were busy with school things and Yamapi doesn’t think Ryo’s had a day off for at least a month. Massu and Koyama aren’t that close and don’t usually hang out without the others around, so Koyama planned on being alone and expressed to Yamapi that he was going to spend the whole day catching up on that season’s dramas he wanted to watch.

The wheels in Yamapi’s brain start turning. He thinks that this is a key factor, mostly because it was after this day that Koyama’s lethargy became noticeable, to him at least. He wonders what dramas Koyama is following, definitely Shige’s and probably not Ryo’s. Well, maybe Ryo’s. But just like he told Ryo earlier, Koyama knows better than to let someone’s drama character influence his view of that person.

It’s at this time that Yamapi realizes Koyama hasn’t responded. He turns his head to the side, too quick for Koyama to hide his face. His expression, Yamapi can finally diagnose, is identical to the time Yamapi walked in on Jin with a questionable movie on the TV and his hand in his pants.

Koyama squeaks, and he must think that Yamapi can read his mind because he starts explaining himself at lightning speed. “I know, I know, it’s so disgusting and immoral but I _can’t stop watching it_. I watch it and I think about it and it’s not hot, not hot at all… except that it is and oh god Yamapi please don’t judge me. I wasn’t abused as a kid or brought up the wrong way, my mother would kill me if she knew. Shit, I’m such a horrible person. Shit, shit, shit.”

Yamapi’s ears perk up at the swearing, which has him leaning across the console and grabbing both of Koyama’s hands. “Koyama!” he says strongly, jerking on Koyama’s wrists until the latter turns to look meekly at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

It’s almost cute the way Koyama blinks, his tension dissipating, looking down at Yamapi’s hands then up into Yamapi’s concerned eyes before drifting back to the sea. “Ryo-chan forced himself on that girl…”

“That’s not Ryo-chan,” Yamapi says firmly, automatically, repeating the words he’s said to many people over the past couple weeks. “It’s Sousuke. Ryo-chan is not like that, he’s just playing a part.”

“I know,” Koyama says simply. “It’s Ryo-chan in my head, though.”

Yamapi’s brain catches up with him as he pieces together Koyama’s words. “What is Ryo-chan… _doing_ in your head?”

“That.” Koyama struggles a little to get out of Yamapi’s hold, but Yamapi sees it coming and tightens his grip. “He… with the forcing.”

“To you,” Yamapi finishes.

Koyama nods once, leaving his head down, and immediately Yamapi feels warm tears hit his hands. “I’m sorry!” Koyama’s exclaiming, his voice choked with sobs. “It’s… it’s…”

“It’s a fantasy,” Yamapi says, almost laughing at the irony. “Kei, calm down, it’s just a kinky fantasy.”

Shakily Koyama looks up, blinking hopefully. “Eh?”

“Do you want to know what my kink is?” Yamapi volunteers, trying to pretend like it’s really not a big deal even though he’s only done it once and it kind of was a big deal. “Auto-erotic asphyxiation.” He holds his hand up to his throat for effect. “Choking.”

Koyama gasps, like he couldn’t fathom doing something so awful.

“Yeah,” Yamapi says. “We all have our fucked up fantasies. It’s okay, it really is. You don’t want to be… I mean, you don’t want it to happen for real, right? Some guy you don’t even know, following you in a dark alley -”

“No, no.” Koyama waves his hands, shivering at the thought. “It’s always someone I know.”

“Not just Ryo-chan?” Yamapi asks curiously.

“It started with Ryo-chan,” Koyama explains, a little calmer and a lot more breathless. “Then it was… it was Shige. God, I couldn’t even look at him the next day. Shige and I… we haven’t… despite what everyone thinks.”

“I know,” Yamapi says comfortingly. “You’re a good boy.”

“Ha,” Koyama scoffs.

Yamapi lifts an eyebrow. “Have you even done… _that_ before?”

Koyama nods, and Yamapi fakes a shock. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ll have you know I lost my virginity at fifteen, before I even joined Johnny’s.”

“To a girl?” Yamapi asks knowingly.

Koyama doesn’t glare that often, but boy is it funny when he does. Yamapi remembers why he doesn’t actively piss off Koyama as he tries to contain his laughter, feeling like Koyama’s narrowed eyes are casting a curse on him. “Okay, okay, okay,” Yamapi says, more to himself than to Koyama, but Koyama doesn’t have to know that. “Clearly you have a… problem. And as your leader, it’s my duty to… fix it.”

Koyama blinks. “Eh? Are you going to reset my brain or something?”

“A problem like this,” Yamapi begins, feeling a lot more at ease now that he’s lecturing on a topic he actually knows something about, “can only be solved by facing it head-on and headstrong. It won’t go away on its own, in fact it will get worse. You’ve noticed that, right?”

Nodding, Koyama takes his lip between his teeth. “So what you’re saying is that I have to… do it.”

“It’s consuming you, Kei.” Yamapi grabs at Koyama’s hands again, noticing not only the flinch but the shiver this time. “Did you think about me doing that to you?”

“Yes,” Koyama answers right away, unable to meet Yamapi’s eyes.

“Is the way I’m restraining you now turning you on?” Yamapi continues, his voice low and even.

Koyama squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Kei.” Yamapi takes a breath, staring at Koyama’s closed eyelids like he can see through them. “Do you want me to do it?”

“I don’t want you to hurt me,” Koyama pleads, his eyes open and vulnerable. “It’s not about pain. It’s about -”

“Dominance,” Yamapi interjects. “And you don’t want to admit that you like it.”

Koyama pauses, giving Yamapi a strange look. “You’re sure knowledgeable on the topic,” he says suspiciously.

“I’ve been around,” Yamapi says airily, settling back in his seat and putting the car in reverse.

“Where are we going?” Koyama asks.

“Hotel,” Yamapi replies calmly. “It’s closer.”

Koyama gulps.

There’s a motel overlooking the beach, which is good enough for Yamapi. He leaves Koyama in the car and gets the room, grabbing a few things from the vending machine before he returns. Koyama’s still there, Yamapi doesn’t know why he thought he would run away, although he seems to be shaking more.

Yamapi parks in front of the room and stares at the door like it’s concealing a hidden treasure. “Once we walk through that door,” he says, pointing, “it starts.”

Koyama nods.

“You should probably think of a safeword,” Yamapi goes on. “In case you want me to stop for real.”

Somehow talking about it makes it easier to handle. Very soon he’s going to be forcing himself on Koyama, ignoring his pleas of ‘no’ and ‘don’t’ and giving him something that’s been haunting his thoughts for weeks.

“Cake,” Koyama says suddenly, with an actual smile.

Yamapi laughs. “Good choice.” He fumbles with the power locks, turning them on and off a couple times before he clears his throat. “Is there anything else you want me to know?”

Koyama sighs. “Walls are good. Face to face. I kind of like these pants, but anything else is okay to rip.”

Yamapi’s breath catches in his throat as he wordlessly exits the car and saunters through the door without looking back. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights in the room, closing the door behind him and stepping aside so he can make his move as soon as Koyama walks in.

Nothing happens right away, and Yamapi wonders if he’s chickened out. Part of him is relieved, but the other part is kind of disappointed because he’s been psyching himself up for this for the better part of an hour now and has pretty much gotten himself into the mindset of a predator. It’s just like a drama role, he tells himself. This is what Ryo had to do, except that Ryo wasn’t in a dark room without any cameras around and the scene got cut before anything really bad happened.

And it wasn’t with Koyama.

Yamapi knows it’s going to be difficult when Koyama starts crying, when Koyama struggles and begs for mercy, but as long as he doesn’t hear the safeword he has to keep going. For Koyama’s sake. He’s not going to hurt him, but he has to be forceful.

The doorknob turns and Yamapi waits. He’s breathing heavily, on purpose and also because his heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest, and he knows Koyama can hear it. In the shadows of the streetlamp sneaking through the curtains he sees Koyama step cautiously inside, slowly closing the door behind him, eyes darting around in the darkness.

Koyama takes a deep breath, and that’s when Yamapi pounces. His hand covers Koyama’s mouth as they both slam into the wall, most of the contact made with the back of Yamapi’s hand instead of Koyama’s face. With his lips barely grazing Koyama’s neck, he reaches for both of Koyama’s hands and uses his knees to spread apart Koyama’s legs like he’s about to be frisked.

The sound that Yamapi hears coming from Koyama’s lips isn’t very deterring. He’s not trying to resist Yamapi at all, and it occurs to Yamapi that he might be frozen from shock. He needs to make Koyama react or this isn’t going to work at all. On an impulse, he reaches down between Koyama’s legs and feels around, emitting a small, satisfied moan when he finds the outline of Koyama’s length, rock hard and jerking under his touch.

Yamapi doesn’t think he’s the kind of man who can talk dirty and pull it off, at least not in this situation. All he can think of is to call Koyama a slut, which will probably make him cry. Maybe in this instance silence is better, and he continues to breathe hard as he runs his hands under Koyama’s shirt, twisting his nipples a little roughly, and now Koyama’s trying to wiggle out of his grasp and whining his protests in a true non-confrontational Koyama-like fashion.

The wiggling grazes the front of Yamapi’s pants and damn, he didn’t even know he was hard. He thought he’d have to pray for an erection, and here he is grinding Koyama into the wall because his body knows that this is a game and thinks it’s really, really hot.

Koyama’s wiggling on purpose now, his hands smacking along the wall as he pushes back against Yamapi, and Yamapi really hopes that they don’t have any neighbors. He fumbles with Koyama’s belt, and that’s when Koyama really starts in on him. “Yamashita, what are you doing?” he squeals in this pitiful voice. “Don’t… don’t do that… I don’t want it.”

“Liar,” Yamapi whispers, finding his voice. “You’re so fucking hard for me.”

Koyama lets out this strangled moan that tugs at Yamapi’s heart, but then his hand is in Koyama’s pants and around his flesh and there’s no doubt in Yamapi’s mind that Koyama wants it. He’s _horrible_ at this, words like ‘don’t’ and ‘stop’ crossing his lips while his body arches into Yamapi’s touch and makes no effort to flee.

Yamapi thinks he should say something else, but instead he grabs Koyama by the belt loops and flings him on the closest bed. Yamapi must look pretty frightening when aroused, because even in the dark he can see Koyama’s face pale as he tries to scramble up and get away, but Yamapi catches him by the sleeve and yanks him back down, dragging him to the center of the bed and grabbing both wrists in one hand as he crawls on top of him.

“What the fuck?!” Yamapi snaps, as loud as he dares. “Don’t run away from me!”

Koyama’s eyes roll back into his head as he shivers in a way that Yamapi can feel in his own body. Satisfied, Yamapi dips his face into Koyama’s neck and nips along the skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to pinch.

“Yamapi,” Koyama breathes. “Please don’t do this to me. I can’t do this with you. You have to stop, _right now_.”

Then Koyama tries to kick him. Yamapi’s surprised for half a second before he’s restraining Koyama with his legs too, feeling how hard Koyama is fighting to try and get out of it, his voice frantic and pleading. “Please let me go, I’ll never tell anyone, I promise,” and Yamapi actually has to try to keep him down. Koyama’s using his full strength, seriously trying to push Yamapi off of him, and this is a test of Yamapi’s concentration because he honestly thinks that Koyama’s going to punch him in the face if he regains control of his hands.

Koyama’s rage fuels him on. Yamapi manages to pull off Koyama’s pants one-handed, keeping them intact as requested and flinging them somewhere unknown. Using his knees to pin Koyama’s thighs apart, Yamapi snatches the small packet from the vending machine and tears it open with his teeth, letting the liquid fall onto his fingers before shoving his hand between them. He’s being a little gentler than he should be, carefully circling the rim and relaxing the muscles before poking inside.

“Stop!” Koyama yells, and it’s actually convincing. “Yamapi, please don’t. Don’t do this to me.”

The tears come, but Yamapi’s ready for them. It probably does hurt a little, but dammit Koyama wants to be raped and Yamapi’s trying his best to make it as realistic as possible. Koyama knows what’s going to happen and he would use the safeword if he didn’t approve.

This is what justifies Yamapi’s increased roughness, anyway. He feels Koyama’s muscles closing around him and moans out loud at the thought of that being done to his cock. He’s kissing and sucking along Koyama’s neck and Koyama has stopped struggling completely, only jerking when Yamapi touches him deep inside. His hands are completely lax in Yamapi’s hold, and against his better judgment Yamapi lets go, using his other hand to strip his own clothes off as well as Koyama’s shirt before using the remaining lube on himself.

He looks up as he scoots up between Koyama’s legs and wishes he hadn’t. The glare is back, but it’s in no way amusing this time and Yamapi almost loses his erection from the expression of absolute pain on his face. Koyama brings his hands down to cup Yamapi’s jaw, more tears falling from his eyes as he gives Yamapi a sad smile and closes his eyes, looking like he’s preparing himself for the worst. “Please don’t.”

Yamapi does. He does and it feels so good, this body that envelops him. Koyama’s crying and moaning at the same time, fingers clenched onto Yamapi’s arms without any direction in mind. Yamapi thrusts once and fuck, Koyama really likes this, he’s squeezing and twitching and Yamapi knows he shouldn’t but he’s going to touch him anyway.

Koyama howls when Yamapi starts fisting his cock, like it’s painful. He leans back against the pillow and thrashes his head from side to side, arching up when Yamapi snaps his hips at a different angle and moaning softly.

Yamapi’s almost there. This kind of thing is supposed to be quick and dirty, isn’t it? He’s panting into Koyama’s neck, kissing the sweat that’s forming, and fuck he’s going to come so hard he might go blind from the impact, and-

“Cake.”

The whine that escapes Yamapi’s lungs sounds deflated, but he can’t stop it. He can barely stop himself, shaking from the efforts and ignoring the nasty voice in his head that says to keep going anyway.

Koyama wiggles underneath him, but halts him as he goes to pull out. “You can finish,” he says quietly, a little breathless. “I just don’t want it to be like that anymore. I want to… I want it to be okay.”

With a very relieved chuckle, Yamapi starts moving again, painfully slow but still deep enough to make them both gasp. “You were really bad at acting like you didn’t want it, except for that tantrum. That was convincing.”

“I really felt it,” Koyama mumbled, embracing Yamapi now that he can. “I didn’t like it at all.”

“But you like this?” Yamapi pressed. It sounds just as corny out loud as it did in his head, but he just has to know.

In response, Koyama moans. It’s a real moan that can’t be construed as anything other than pure pleasure. His nails are now in Yamapi’s back as he pushes back against him, making it so much better. Yamapi’s hand flies back to Koyama’s cock and strokes him slowly, softly, like he’s making up for everything that happened before this moment, maybe everything that happened before then.

Koyama’s whole body shudders and Yamapi wonders why he hasn’t done this before. He thrusts with no rhythm, lazily and sharply, and Koyama can’t seem to keep his mouth closed or stop Yamapi’s name from spilling from his lips. The strange feeling of power is replaced with tingles of something, the familiar feeling of being with someone he cares about and whom he wants to make feel good.

“Yamapi,” Koyama moans, stretching his neck back and gasping when Yamapi automatically attaches his mouth to the new expanse of skin. “Faster.”

That’s a request that Yamapi can certainly oblige. He speeds up both his thrusts and his strokes, sending Koyama into a jerking frenzy below him that makes him smile from the way Koyama’s falling apart because of him. He feels Koyama start to tighten around him and knows it’s coming, doesn’t want to stop it or hold it off any longer, thumbing the swollen head of Koyama’s cock and then it twitches, Koyama shudders and cries out, clamping down so hard on Yamapi that he has no choice but to follow.

“Kei,” he groans, his hips automatically rocking as he continues to thrust until he can’t anymore. “Shit, I probably should have pulled out.”

“It’s okay,” Koyama replies, all breath and shakes. “It’s okay.”

All Yamapi wants to do is collapse, but Koyama can’t be comfortable with his legs like that and it takes all of Yamapi’s energy to roll to the side. He doesn’t make it very far, still partially on top of Koyama with his face remaining in Koyama’s neck, but it’s enough for Koyama to stretch out his legs and hiss at the tension. “Did I hurt you?” Yamapi asks.

“A little,” Koyama admits. “It’s okay, though. It was necessary.”

“Do you feel better?” Yamapi asks carefully, not sure what he’ll do if the answer is no.

Luckily, Koyama nods, and his face breaks out into a grin. “Turns out I don’t want to be like that after all. Thanks for helping me figure it out.”

“Anytime,” Yamapi replies, his heart warm and a little proud that he can be a good leader even to Koyama.

::

Three months later, they’re filming a PV in a restaurant kitchen and Tegoshi accidentally cuts himself with a knife. He automatically sticks his finger into his mouth and his face takes on an odd expression, then he disappears for awhile and comes back rather melancholy. He ignores Koyama’s flailing and Ryo’s comforting, but Yamapi recognizes the familiar signs and prepares himself for yet another leader intervention.

The things he does for his group.


End file.
